Revólver
by Robson Moura
Summary: Não haverá falhas no plano. Não vou deixar você escapar . Eu sei o que vai acontecer... Você não sabe, mas isso é apenas um trabalho. - Draco & Pansy . Fic escrita para o IV Chall PWP do fórum 6v . NC-17 / UA . / Prata  no IV Chall de PWP do fórum 6v.


**Título:** _Revólver  
_

**Autor:** _Robin Severus;_

**Ship:** _Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson;_

**Classificação:** +18 / NC-17

**Disclaimer:**_ alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

* * *

**AVISO 01: essa fic é uma UA. E foi inspirada na música_ Revolver_ da Madonna.**

**AVISO 02: Essa fic foi escrita para o IV Chall de PWP mestrado pela Doomina, no fórum 6V.**

**AVISO 03: Essa fic é insana, sonhei com uma Pansy bitch e assassina. E essa fic também contém Asfixia Erótica, não sabe o que é? Joga no Google. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Revólver**

_por Robin Severus_

.

_I'm a sex pistol / My love should be illegal / Real deal, baby_

_My love's a revolver / My sex is a killer / Do you wanna die happy? _

.

_**Rápido é como tudo deve ser,**_

_**.  
**_

Não haverá falhas no plano.

Não vou deixar você escapar

Eu sei o que vai acontecer.

Querido, você realmente achou que eu estava apaixonada?

.

Você não sabe, mas isso é apenas um trabalho.

E infelizmente você entrou nesse jogo

E agora vai ser carta fora do baralho.

.

Isso, me espere no hotel como o combinado.

Abra aquele champanhe e sirva os copos

Enquanto eu entro no elevador pra chegar até você.

.

Uma breve pausa:

Estou no sexto andar,

As duas garotas entram e se beijam,

Eu fico corada, mas admiro a cena,

Consigo ver a sede e a vontade por algo a mais em seus olhos.

O beijo delas é tão delicado, erótico.

Quando elas me olham, eu esqueço o constrangimento.

"Desculpe-me, meninas, mas agora tenho uma coisa importante pra fazer."

.

Décimo andar.

Sigo pelo corredor,

Vejo a porta

"Número 65."

.

_**Por favor, espero que você tenha aberto o champanhe.**_

_**.  
**_

Um último retoque na maquiagem.

Termino com aquele batom que você gosta.

Você não sabe, mas meus lábios podem matar.

.

**_Garoto, eu estou preparada. _**

**_.  
_**

Uma batida suave e você logo abre a porta.

E eu vejo o sorriso nos seus lábios finos.

"Não vai me convidar para entrar?"

"Você não precisa de convite."

.

_**Muito bem, você abriu e serviu o champanhe.**_

_**.  
**_

Ande, me diga o que você queria falar.

Não hesite.

Não fique nervoso.

"Oh deus, isso é uma anel de noivado?"

_Por que você nunca me surpreende?_

_.  
_

Você fica tão bonito ajoelhado.

Se convença com a minha cara de surpresa,

Acredite no meu "Sim, eu aceito".

.

Não vamos enrolar,

As coisas devem ser rápidas.

_Mas aí eu lembro que você é um ótimo amante, então posso abrir uma exceção._

_O que são alguns minutos de prazer?_

_.  
_

"Você não vai tirar a capa?"

"Você quer saber o que tem por baixo dela?"

"Qual a cor?"

"Não é a que você gosta."

.

Com um sorriso, você se aproxima.

"Você ainda é o garoto mau, Draco?"

_Responda, porque hoje eu sou a menina má. _

"_E então? Você gostou da cor?"_

"_Vermelho agora é minha cor preferida."_

_.  
_

_Encare os meus olhos, garoto,_

_Não se aproxime,_

_Meus lábios vão matá-lo._

_Meu sexo vai matá-lo._

_E você não sabe disso._

_.  
_

_**Ok, eu avisei.**_

_**.  
**_

_Coloque suas mãos no meu corpo, _

_Cole seus lábios aos meus,_

_Enquanto sinto sua pele, _

_Enquanto sinto o arrepio, _

_E o desejo pela carne. _

_.  
_

_**Meu sexo é uma arma, e eu sei usá-lo muito bem.**_

_**.  
**_

Camisa, capa, calça... Tudo isso espalhados pelo chão.

_Quero você apenas de gravata._

_Você tem medo da morte? _

_Não?_

_.  
_

_Então, vamos brincar, eu conheço seus pensamentos pervertidos, _

_Suas taras, eu conheço você, Malfoy._

"_Então, é assim? Você vai deixar minha boca ir aonde ela quiser?"_

"_Sim. Você me deu um presente, agora eu vou dar o seu. Isso machuca?"_

"_As coisas que machucam, querido, são as únicas coisas que nos dão prazer."_

_.  
_

_Eu não digo mais nada, apenas puxo a gravata com força_

_E eu sinto que o aperta._

_Um, dez, vinte, trinta segundos, _

_Que logo se tornam dois minutos, _

_Você consegue sentir a excitação? _

"_Como é não respirar enquanto eu te toco assim?"_

_.  
_

_Isso te excita, _

_Ok, garoto, vamos parar por aqui. _

_.  
_

_Me leve até a janela. _

_Viu? Você deixou aquela garota francesa assustada._

"_Ela vai correr para chamar a policia."_

"_Não, ela não vai, acho que a conheço."_

"_Você conhece aquela loira? Mais um motivo para ela ficar constrangida."_

_.  
_

_Penetre, morda, arranhe. _

_Você faz isso tão bem, seja meu amante._

_Coloque-me em um transe. _

_Penetre enquanto eu puxo a gravata,_

_Penetre-me enquanto eu te deixo sem ar._

_Goze. Relaxe. Não desmaie. _

_.  
_

_**Garoto, eu já perdi a sua cabeça. **_

_**.  
**_

No fim, o beijo.

Nos lábios finos, o sorriso,

Nos olhos cinza, o olhar de paixão.

.

_**Você é um tolo. **_

_**.  
**_

Pego as algemas, te amarro a cama.

"Você não cansa das brincadeiras?", é o que você pergunta.

.

Visto a capa.

Em um dos bolsos, o maço de cigarros.

No outro, o revólver.

"Por que a cara de assustado?"

"O que você pretende fazer com isso, Pansy?"

"Eles descobriram, Draco, você foi pego. E agora vai ser descartado."

"O que...?"

"Não vai ser como nos seus sonhos, não? Eu tenho uma novidade..."

.

_Olhe bem nos meus olhos, _

_Pense agora no que vai acontecer. _

_Meu dedo está no gatilho,_

_E seu nome está em uma das minhas balas. _

_E eu atiro para matar. _

Você perdeu, garoto.

.

"Olhe pra mim, Draco, e me responda: no seu próximo sonho, eu vou estar nele?"

Eu disparo em você,

E o tiro é silenciado pelo abafador,

Enquanto eu encaro os olhos cinza pela última vez.

.

_**Sinto muito, garoto, mas meus lábios vão matá-lo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NA:** _Quero agradecer a Perséfone Black pela betagem. Quando eu ouvi Revolver eu pirei e sonhei com essa fic, então me perdoem, essa fic foi culpa da tia Mad e dos meus pensamentos pervertidos. _

**Eu quero esclarecer - ** _Asfixia erótica ou __breath play__: é um perigoso jogo sexual, que __provoca a redução no fluxo sanguíneo do cérebro. Durante a masturbação, a falta de oxigênio e a elevação da taxa de dióxido de carbono decorrentes do estrangulamento parcial levam a uma sensação de tontura, que pode tornar o orgasmo mais intenso. Ao chegar a esse estágio, há um alto risco de o praticante relaxar demais e não alargar o nó do laço no pescoço antes que a passagem de ar seja bloqueada totalmente. É uma prática sadomasoquista que só deve ser praticada com o consentimento do parceiro, e nunca deve ser feita sozinha (auto-asfixia erótica). _

_Sejam gatohs e deixem reviews!  
_


End file.
